Love?
by JoonXiiing
Summary: Cinta? Itu hal terbodoh yang pernah kudengar Setidaknya sampai kau merubah semua definisiku tentang hal itu


Cinta?

Itu hal terbodoh yang pernah kudengar

Setidaknya sampai kau merubah semua definisiku tentang hal itu

LOVE

Cast : Do Kyungsoo (D.O), Song Eunsun, and other cast

Genre : romance, angst

Disclaimer : FF ini punya author dan semua cast di FF ini milik Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri

Makasih buat yang udah baca Mianhae dan Insane chapter 1. Lagi-lagi angst. So, Happy Reading ^_^v

"Jiseok, kau tau. Tadi Cheon songsaenim bilang aku akan jadi tutor matematika. Kira-kira siapa ya, yang akan aku ajari nanti?" Eunsun berbicara panjang lebar sedangkan Jiseok yang mulai terganggu dengan kecerewetan Eunsun hanya diam saja.

"Namja atau yeoja ya? Hei, Jiseok! Kau dengar aku tidak?" Eunsun protes karena Jiseok hanya diam dan tak merespon semua ucapannya. "Ya! Kau ini berisik sekali. Bisakah kau berhenti bicara?" Jiseok berkata kesal pada Eunsun lalu memasang headset dikedua telinganya.

"Mianhae. Aku kan hanya ingin cerita saja" Eunsun mempout bibirnya. Sedetik kemudian matanya terlihat berbinar. "Aku cerita pada Hyunae eonni saja. Kalau dia pasti akan mendengar semua ceritaku. Tidak sepertimu" Eunsun berbicara sambil berjalan mundur. Jiseok hanya memberi isyarat mata seolah berkata, 'Terserah kau saja'.

Bruk.

Eunsung menabrak seseorang dan seseorang itu kini jatuh terduduk sambil terus menggerutu. "Uwaaa, mianhae. Aku tidak sengaja. Gwenchanayo?" Eunsun mencoba membantu namja yang baru saja ditabraknya. Namja itu menepis kasar tangan Eunsun lalu berdiri dan membersihkan celananya.

"Ya! Neo, babo yeoja! Apa kau tidak punya mata?" namja itu berkata kasar, Eunsun menatap namja itu kesal. "Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Lagipula aku tidak sengaja. Namja tanpa senyum" entah kenapa, Eunsun tiba-tiba memberi julukan aneh pada namja itu.

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang? Dasar yeoja aneh" namja bernama Do Kyungsoo itu lalu pergi begitu saja. "Huuuuhhh. Menyebalkaaaannn. Dasar namja gila" Eunsun mengepalkan kedua tangannya kearah Kyungsoo. "Ya! Adanya kau yang dikira gila karena bertingkah begitu. Ayo kekelas" Jiseok menyeret Eunsun kekelas, sebelum yeoja itu melakukan hal yang lebih aneh lagi.

~(LOVE)~

Hyunae sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Pintu depan terbuka dan terdengar suara langkah kaki menghampirinya. "Aku pulang, eonni" Eunsun berkata lemas lalu duduk dikursi. "Kau kenapa? Seperti tidak punya semangat hidup" Hyunae meledek Eunsun, Eunsun hanya mempout bibirnya.

"Eonni. Aku sedang kesal. Jangan membuatku semakin kesal" Hyunae terkekeh, "Ada apa dengan adikku ini? Hm?" Hyunae ikut duduk disebelah Eunsun. "Ini semua karena namja sialan itu"

(Flashback)

Eunsun berjalan memasuki ruang Cheon songsaenim. Guru matematika itu memanggilnya karena menurut guru itu ada seorang murid yang benar-benar butuh pelajaran tambahan untuk mata pelajaran matematika. Jadi guru itu membutuhkan bantuan Eunsun yang merupakan siswa dengan nilai matematika yang selalu baik.

"Annyeong haseyo, songsaenim" Eunsun membungkuk hormat didepan Cheon songsaenim. "Kau sudah datang? Sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan datang" Eunsun lalu duduk disebuah kursi dan memandangi seluruh isi ruangan Cheon songsaenim sambil menunggu anak yang katanya bernama Kyungsoo itu.

"Annyeong songsaenim. Maaf aku terlambat" sebuah suara terdengar ditelinga Eunsun. 'Oh, tidak. Jangan orang itu' batin Eunsun saat mengenali suara milik siapa itu.

"Nah, Eunsun. Perkenalkan, ini Do Kyungsoo. Murid yang akan kau ajari matematika. Dan Kyungsoo, ini Song Eunsun. Tutor matematikamu" Eunsun menengok dan wajahnya berubah suram.

"Yeoja aneh"

"Namja tanpa senyum"

'Tuhan, bunuh saja aku'

(Flashback end)

"Eonni, eotteohke? Huweeee" Hyunae hanya tertawa pelan. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Hadapi saja" Eunsun menatap kakaknya kesal. "Tapi aku sangat membencinya" Eunsun berkata kesal. Dari mulai ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut namja tanpa senyum itu dia benci semua. Jika membunuh orang diperbolehkan maka ia akan membunuh namja itu pertama kali.

"Hati-hati Eunsun-ah. Benci bisa jadi Benar-benar Cinta lho" Eunsun melotot menatap kakaknya. "Ya! Aku tidak akan menyukainya" Hyunae malah tertawa dan mengacak rambut Eunsun. "Terserah kau saja. Sekarang makanlah setelah itu minum obat" Eunsun tersenyum lebar pada Hyunae dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

~(LOVE)~

Esok harinya disekolah. Eunsun sedang berada diperpustakaan bersama Kyungsoo. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu mereka hanya diam dan saling beradu deathglare. Mungkin sampai perpustakaan tutup mereka akan tetap begitu. Tapi ternyata tidak.

"Heh. Sampai kapan kita akan begini? Cepat ajari aku apapun" Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan. "Geurae. Buka bukumu. Kita mulai dari penjumlahan" Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau pikir aku anak SD?" ucapnya kesal.

"Ya! Tadi kau bilang apa saja"

"Tapi tidak begitu juga. Paling tidak ajari aku aritmatika atau apa. Pelajaran kita semester ini" Kyungsoo berkata penuh emosi, 'Yeoja ini terlalu polos atau babo?' batinnya. "Baiklah. Buka bukumu halaman 7. Kita belajar dari awal saja" Eunsun mulai membuka bukunya sendiri dan sibuk menulis beberapa rumus dibuku tulisnya.

"Hei. Yang ini bagaimana cara mengerjakannya?" Kyungsoo bertanya, Eunsun hanya melirik Kyungsoo sebentar lalu sibuk lagi dengan bukunya. "Ya! Yang ini bagaimana?"

"Berisik. Yang mana?" tanya Eunsun lagi, Kyungsoo menunjuk nomor satu. Jujur saja, dia tidak mengerti sama sekali semua soal itu. "Ish. Babo. Soal ini sangat mudah. Kalikan ini dengan ini, ini dikali ini, dikuadratkan lalu dibagi dua. Setelah itu cari akar dari hasilnya" Kyungsoo melongo, Eunsun berbicara sangat cepat dan dia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Begini saja. Kau kuberi tugas. Besok kumpulkan padaku" Eunsun menyerahkan buku tulis berisi soal buatannya pada Kyungsoo. "Aku pergi dulu" Eunsun lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Baru dua langkah Eunsun pergi dan bruk. Eunsun terjatuh, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut.

"Gwenchana?" Kyungsoo berniat menolong Eunsun, ia terkejut melihat dagu Eunsun penuh darah. "Dagumu berdarah. Ayo keruang kesehatan. Kau bisa bangun?" Eunsun menggeleng lemah.

Eunsun pov.

Aku benci diriku. Kenapa kambuh lagi setelah 2 minggu ini tidak pernah kambuh? Kulihat Kyungsoo menatapku khawatir. "Dagumu berdarah. Ayo keruang kesehatan. Kau bisa bangun?" aku menggeleng lemah. Dia lalu menggendongku keluar dari perpustakaan.

Setelah sampai di ruang kesehatan, Kyungsoo mengambil ponselku entah untuk apa. Tubuhku masih belum bisa bergerak. Ya Tuhan. Aku tak mau terlihat lemah dihadapannya.

Setengah jam kemudian. Kulihat Hyunae eonni dan Suho oppa masuk. "Gwenchanayo? Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit saja, ne?" Hyunae eonni menatapku khawatir. "Gwenchana. Aku ingin pulang saja" aku mencoba tersenyum. Entah kenapa, tubuhku ini belum juga bisa digerakkan. "Geurae. Ayo kita pulang" Hyunae eonni tersenyum lembut. Suho oppa lalu menggendongku.

"Kau. Gomawo sudah menelfonku" Hyunae eonni berkata pada Kyungsoo. "Ne, noona" jawabnya singkat, aku sempat tersenyum padanya sebelum akhirnya pandanganku tentangnya menghilang.

Eunsun pov end.

~(LOVE)~

Kyungsoo pov.

Sudah seminggu Eunsun tidak masuk sekolah. Ini membuatku khawatir. Bodohnya aku lupa meminta nomer ponsel yeoja itu. Entah kenapa Eunsun membuatku tertarik.

Meskipun ada saja yang membuatku kesal padanya. Tapi sejak kejadian dia jatuh diperpustakaan seminggu lalu aku jadi semakin ingin mengenalnya. Seperti ada perasaan yang menyuruhku untuk terus didekatnya dan melindunginya.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta"

"Uwaaa" aku yang sedang duduk dengan tenangnya, terjungkal kebelakang dengan sangat tidak elit. "Ya! Tao babo. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tao, teman sebangkuku tertawa keras. Hobinya memang mengagetkan orang. Dan akulah yang paling sering menjadi korbannya.

"Hahahahah. Habisnya. Kau terlihat suram seminggu ini. Apa karena tutor itu? Siapa namanya?" aku berdiri dan membetulkan letak kursiku. Aku menatapnya malas, "Song Eunsun" jawabku singkat. Kulihat Tao menjentikkan jarinya.

"Itu dia. Jadi kau menyukainya? Tapi kenapa waktu kulihat kalian berdua seperti ada aura permusuhan yang sangat kuat. Bahkan lebih kuat dari aura permusuhan dizaman perang dunia kedua" dia mulai lagi, selalu mengatakan perumpamaan yang –sangat- berlebihan. Kalau kupikir dia bilang apa? Aku menyukai yeoja aneh itu? Jangan bercanda.

"Apa maksudmu aku menyukainya? Tipeku bukan yeoja aneh seperti dia" aku tersenyum mengejek. "No, no, no. Meskipun kau bilang begitu tapi disalah satu sisi hatimu pasti berkata kau harus melindunginya dan ingin selalu bersamanya" aku menatap Tao syok, dia bisa membaca pikiranku ya?

"A.. ani. Itu tidak benar" Tao tersenyum aneh kearahku membuatku sedikit merinding. "Ah, kau tidak pintar berbohong. Mengaku saja Do Kyungsoo" Tao menaik turunkan alisnya. Dia mengerikan -_-.

"Itu tidak benar. Aku..." kalimatku terhenti, kulihat seorang yeoja sudah berdiri disamping Tao. Itu yeoja yang kulihat bersama Eunsun saat dia menabrakku. Yeoja yang menurutku tak punya ekspresi lain selain tampang datar dan tampang juteknya.

"Kau. Do Kyungsoo kan. Aku teman sekelas Eunsun. Eunsun bilang kau harus datang kerumahnya hari ini jika ingin mengumpulkan tugas matematika yang dia berikan padamu. Ini alamatnya" yeoja itu menyerahkan selembar kertas padaku. "Ne, gomawo" ucapku singkat.

Kulihat yeoja itu akan pergi tapi Tao menarik tangannya. "Kau Jiseok?" Tao bertanya, yeoja itu mengangguk. Ekspresinya sama saja, datar. "Ah, kau dapat salam dari gege ku. Salam untukmu dari Xiumin-ge. Kau kenal?"

Blush.

Entah mataku yang gangguan atau memang benar. Kulihat pipinya merona dan dia tampak gelagapan. "Eh. A..ani. aku tidak mengenalnya. Sungguh. Aku pergi dulu" dia langsung saja berlari meninggalkan kami. Didepan pintu, dia menabrak teman sekelasku.

"Ya! Jiseok-ah. Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?" yeoja bernama Ahrin itu menghampiri kami. Dia lalu menjitakku dan Tao. "Ya!" teriakku dan Tao bersama.

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun kok. Tadi aku cuma bilang dia dapat salam dari Xiumin-ge. Itu saja" Tao menjelaskan, kulihat Ahrin ber'oh' lalu terkekeh. "Pantas saja dia begitu. Bagus-bagus" Ahrin kini mengacak rambut Tao. Hei, bukannya tidak sopan ya? Dia paling muda dikelas ini. "Ish, hentikan" protes Tao, "Oh iya. Kau juga dapat salam dari Sehun"

Reaksi Ahrin sama dengan Jiseok tadi. "Geotjimal" ucapnya pelan, kulihat Tao menggeleng. "Kurasa Sehun menyukaimu" wajah Ahrin semakin merah, dia lalu berlari juga meninggalkan kami.

"Heh, Tao. Benarkah Xiumin hyung dan Sehun titip salam untuk mereka?" Tao nyengir kearahku. "Tidak kok. Aku hanya ingin menggoda mereka" dia lalu tertawa senang. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan gila temanku ini.

~(LOVE)~

Skip time.

Sepulang sekolah, aku langsung menuju alamat yang diberikan Jiseok tadi. Kutatap sebuah rumah kecil didepanku. Apa ini rumahnya? Kulihat seorang yeoja keluar dari sana, itu kakak Eunsun.

"Permisi. Apa ini rumah Song Eunsun?" aku bertanya sopan saat yeoja itu sudah berada dekat denganku. Dia mengangguk, "Kau, namja yang waktu itu kan?" aku mengangguk. "Masuklah, Eunsun sudah menunggumu. Sekalian aku minta tolong padamu boleh?" aku menatapnya bingung lalu mengangguk.

"Tolong jaga Eunsun sebentar. Aku ingin belanja untuk keperluannya. Bisakah?" dia menatapku ragu, hanya menjaganya kan? Tentu saja aku bisa. Dia bukan anak bayi. "Ne, noona" dia tersenyum lembut padaku. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kau langsung masuk saja" dia lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku berjalan pelan memasuki rumah itu. Kulihat Eunsun sedang menonton TV. "Hei, Eunsun. Aku datang" aku langsung saja duduk disebelahnya, dia sedikit kaget dengan kehadiranku. "Ya! Kau tidak sopan. Seenaknya saja masuk rumah orang. Jangan-jangan kau ini pencuri yang pintar masuk rumah orang diam-diam" dia memukulku dengan bantal, aku meringis. Dan menangkap tangannya agar berhenti memukulku.

Entah sejak kapan jarak kami sedekat ini. Hidung kami hampir bersentuhan. Sedikit lagi saja, bibir kami pun akan menempel. Aish, apa yang kupikirkan. Aku mendorongnya pelan. "Ya! Kenapa mendorongku? Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh? Babo namja" ucapnya sengit.

"Mwo? Kau yang babo. Tadi kakakmu yang menyuruhku masuk, kenapa kau bilang aku pencuri. Yeoja aneh" dia mencibir lalu memakan biskuit yang berada dimeja. "Mana tugasmu?"

"Tugas? Aku lupa mengerjakannya. Hehe" aku nyengir kearahnya dan membentuk V dengan tanganku. "Untuk apa kau kemari kalau tidak mengerjakannya. Aish, punya murid sepertimu membuatku gila" dia memijat pelipisnya, berlagak seperti seorang guru yang stres menghadapi muridnya.

"Aku tidak tau cara mengerjakannya. Ajari aku. Aku akan mati jika nilai matematika ku semester ini buruk" aku memohon padanya. Ayolah, appa dan umma akan melarangku ikut klub musik lagi jika nilai sekolahku buruk. Aku akan mati jika hal itu terjadi. Andwae. Musik adalah hidupku.

"Mati?" tanyanya bingung, "Memangnya kenapa? Aku yang dapat nilai bagus saja pada akhirnya akan mati kan?" aku menepuk jidatku, anak ini polos atau babo sih?

"Jika nilai matematika ku buruk. Aku tidak diperbolehkan ikut klub musik lagi. Aku akan mati tanpa musik" dia hanya ber'oh'. "Baiklah, aku harus berbuat baik sebelum aku benar-benar mati" dia tersenyum senang lalu berniat mengambil remote untuk mematikan TV.

Entah dia babo atau apa. Remote TV itu berada disebelah kanan toples biskuit, tetapi dia malah mengarahkan tangannya kesebelas kiri. Dia terlihat berusaha mengambil sesuatu yang tidak ada.

"Kenapa remotenya tidak bisa diambil?" dia berdecak kesal. "Jelas saja tidak bisa. Remote nya ada disebelah kanan, bukan kiri" dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang menurutku tidak gatal. "Benarkah? Tapi aku melihatnya disebelah kiri kok. Kau saja lah yang matikan" dia berkata kesal lalu mulai membuka bukunya.

Yeoja ini. Sungguh sangat aneh.

Kyungsoo pov end.

~(LOVE)~

Angin musim semi berhembus sejuk. Menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan yang gugur. Terdengar kicauan ceria burung-burung. Ini sudah bulan ke 3 sejak Eunsun menjadi tutor matematika Kyungsoo. Semakin lama nilai Kyungsoo semakin baik.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada dikantin. Mereka sudah terbiasa menghabiskan waktu istirahat untuk makan bersama ataupun membahas hal-hal tentang matematika dan pelajaran lainnya. "Hari ini, di jam pelajaran terakhir. Akan ada ujian matematika dikelasku" Eunsun berhenti memakan rotinya. "Oh, bagus. Pokoknya nilaimu harus 100" Kyungsoo membuatkan matanya, seperti ini 0.0.

"Bagaimana bisa? Nilai 70 saja aku sudah berusaha mati-matian mendapatkannya?" Eunsun memukul Kyungsoo dengan sendok ditangannya. "Ya! Kenapa memukulku?" Kyungsoo mengusap kepalanya yang lumayan sakit. "Karena kau babo makanya aku memukulmu. Kalau 70 saja kau bisa mencapainya kenapa 100 tidak. Aku kan sudah mengajarimu selama 3 bulan ini. Kau pasti bisa. Hwaiting" Eunsun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Ne. Aku akan berusaha. Kenapa kau hobi sekali tersenyum seperti itu?" Eunsun terlihat berfikir. Jujur saja dia juga bingung menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo. "Iya. Kenapa ya? Aku juga bingung" Kyungsoo menimpuk Eunsun dengan tissue ditangannya. "Dasar babo"

"Ya!" protes Eunsun. "Kau tidak pernah nonton DreamHigh ya? Didrama itu, Kim Soohyun bilang 'Tumbuh dewasa berarti semakin jarang tersenyum. Walau tidak ingin tersenyum tapi berusahalah untuk selalu tersenyum'. Kalau kupikir benar juga, jadi aku ikuti saja usulnya" Eunsun tersenyum lagi dan Kyungsoo menatapnya aneh.

"Dasar penggemar drama. Kau ini aneh-aneh saja" Kyungsoo lalu mengacak rambut Eunsun. "Lepaskan. Kau pikir menata rambut itu gampang" Kyungsoo tertawa puas karena sudah membuat Eunsun kesal, lalu menarik lagi tangannya dari kepala Eunsun.

"Eh, rambutmu rontok" Kyungsoo mengambil rambut-rambut yang tersangkut ditangannya. "Kau jarang keramas ya? Ahahahah, dasar jorok" Kyungsoo tertawa mengejek. Tapi anehnya, tumben Eunsun hanya diam saja. Kyungsoo menghentikan tawanya. Dia jadi merasa bersalah sudah berkata begitu.

"Hei. Kau marah? Aku cuma bercanda"

"Ani. Aku masuk kelas dulu. Sampai ketemu nanti" Eunsun membereskan buku-bukunya dan langsung pergi tanpa melihat lagi kearah Kyungsoo.

~(LOVE)~

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya siang ini" Ahrin hampir saja tersedak susu pisangnya dan hampir saja pulpen ditangan Jiseok terjatuh. Mereka sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata Eunsun barusan.

"Kau yakin? Tidak konsultasi dulu pada Hyunae eonni?" Jiseok menggetok Ahrin dengan pulpen ditangannya, membuat Ahrin meringis dan mengusap pelan kepalanya. "Kau pikir Hyunae eonni apa? Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'Konsultasi' itu, huh?" Ahrin nyengir dan membuat V dengan tangannya.

"Tidak perlu tanya eonni. Aku sudah yakin. Pokoknya aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya siang ini saat kita bertemu nanti" Eunsun bersikeras. "Aku tau. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa?" Eunsun mengangguk yakin menjawab pertanyaan Jiseok.

"Aku yakin ini saat yang tepat. Aku tidak perduli jawabannya apa. Yang penting aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku. Lagi pula waktuku tinggal sebulan lagi. Aku tidak akan punya waktu lagi selain hari ini karena besok hari minggu dan hari senin aku sudah harus tinggal dirumah sakit" Jiseok dan Ahrin menatap tajam Eunsun. "Jangan menatapku begitu" Eunsun menunduk. Dia takut melihat tatapan pembunuh dari Jiseok dan Ahrin.

"Bisakah kau tidak bicara tentang waktu. Kalau Hyunae eonni tau, telingamu akan tuli karena harus mendengar omelannya selama 2 jam nonstop dengan suaranya yang melengking itu. Kau mau?" Ahrin memasang wajah horornya. Eunsun menggeleng, dia lebih baik mati daripada mendengar omelan eonni nya yang mengalahkan omelan guru BP yang paling galak sekalipun.

"Sudah, jangan pasang tampang begitu" Jiseok melempar pulpennya kewajah Ahrin. "Kalau begitu kau harus berhasil. Hwaiting" Jiseok mengacak rambut Eunsun. Saat menarik tangannya kembali, rambut Eunsun tersangkut ditangannya. "Ehm. Rontok lagi?" Jiseok menunjukkan wajah khawatirnya.

"Ne. Tapi tidak apa-apa kok. Rambut rontok tidak menyakitkan. Iya kan?" Eunsun tersenyum kearah Jiseok. "Kau yakin?" Eunsun mengangguk, "Aku sangat yakin" Jiseok sebenarnya masih kurang yakin dengan keadaan Eunsun. Walaupun dia bilang baik-baik saja, tapi wajahnya sangat pucat dan terlihat lemas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Heh magnae. Kau tidak kembali kekelasmu? Bell nya sudah dari tadi lho" Ahrin menggeleng sambil terus meminum susunya. "Aku malas kekelas. Nanti aku harus berhadapan dengan duo paling menyebalkan itu" Eunsun menatap Ahrin bingung. "Siapa?"

"Kau tidak tau. Kyungsoo dan Tao. Mereka bahkan lebih menyebalkan daripada dia" Ahrin sedikit menekan nadanya pada kata 'Dia' sambil melirik Jiseok. Eunsun ber'oh' lalu terkekeh. Ternyata bukan hanya dia yang menganggap Kyungsoo menyebalkan. Jiseok yang sepertinya sadar, dialah yang dimaksud 'Dia' oleh Ahrin. Memberikan tatapan pembunuhnya pada Ahrin.

"Aku balik kekelas dulu. Aku menyayangi Eunsun. Daaahhh" Ahrin langsung saja berlari keluar dari kelas Eunsun dan Jiseok.

"YA! PARK AHRIN. KAU MAU MATI?" Eunsun hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan dua temannya yang memang tidak pernah akur itu.

~(LOVE)~

Jiseok dan Ahrin bersembunyi disalah satu satu rak buku diperpustakaan. Mereka sedang memantau Eunsun yang berniat menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo. Boleh aku bertanya?" Kyungsoo yang tadinya sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku sejarah yang dibacanya kini menatap Eunsun. "Tanya saja" jawabnya, lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

"Em. Menurutmu apa ciri-ciri orang yang jatuh cinta?" Kyungsoo hanya diam. Eunsun menggenggam erat tangannya sendiri, kebiasaannya ketika gugup. Setelah cukup lama diam, tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo tertawa. 'Namja ini gila. Bagaimana bisa aku menyukainya?' batin Eunsun.

"Hahaha. Jatuh cinta katamu. Itu hal terbodoh yang pernah kudengar" Eunsun sedikit kaget dengan jawaban Kyungsoo. Hei, itu jawaban yang sangat sangat tidak diharapkan. Kemudian Kyungsoo tersenyum. Menurut Eunsun itu senyum terlembut dari semua senyum Kyungsoo yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Setidaknya sampai.."

"Kyungsoo" seorang yeoja menghampiri mereka. Yeoja yang menurut Eunsun sangat cantik dan tinggi. Setidaknya yeoja itu lebih tinggi darinya.

"Seohyun noona" Kyungsoo bangun dari duduknya dan membungkuk formal pada yeoja bernama Seohyun itu. Seohyun tertawa dan memukul pundak Kyungsoo pelan. "Tidak usah terlalu formal denganku. Ngomong-ngomong, dia siapa?" Eunsun yang merasa terpanggil ikut bangun dan membungkuk.

"Song Eunsun imnida" Seohyun tersenyum manis kearah Eunsun.

Sementara itu, Jiseok dan Ahrin sedang mengomel karena kehadiran Seohyun yang menurut mereka mengganggu keromantisan Eunsun dan Kyungsoo.

"Nenek sihir itu kenapa muncul? Bagaimana kalau dia mengacau dan mengatakan dia mantannya Kyungsoo?" Jiseok mengomel sambil terus memperhatikan Eunsun. "Kalau dia begitu ayo kita gantung dia ditiang bendera" Ahrin menunjukan tali yang didapatnya entah darimana pada Jiseok.

"Ish kau ini. Sempat-sempatnya bercanda. Pikirkan dulu Eunsun. Bagaimana kalau dia drop gara-gara ini?" Jiseok menjitak kepala Ahrin, "Aw, appo. Mianhae" Ahrin mempout bibirnya dan membuang tali itu sembarangan.

Kembali pada Eunsun, Kyungsoo, dan Seohyun.

Kyungsoo terlihat gelagapan dan Eunsun mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku bukan pacarnya" kata Eunsun pelan. 'Tapi calon pacarnya' batin Eunsun. Seohyun ber'oh'.

"Benar juga. Yeoja sepertimu bukan tipenya Kyungsoo. Aku yakin, bahkan seujung jaripun Kyungsoo tidak menyukaimu. Hahahaha" hati Eunsun sakit sekali mendengar kata-kata Seohyun barusan. Benarkah Kyungsoo tidak menyukainya? Bahkan seujung jarinyapun?

Diliriknya Kyungsoo yang terlihat diam saja dan tampangnya sangat datar. Ekspresi itu muncul lagi setelah sekian lama Eunsun tidak melihatnya. Seperti menerima sinyal berbahaya dari Kyungsoo, Seohyun menghentikan tawanya.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian. Aku pergi dulu. Bye Kyungsoo"

Chu~

Sebuah ciuman mendarat dipipi Kyungsoo. Seohyun lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyungsoo dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang memasang tampang kagetnya dan Eunsun yang menutup mulut dengan tangannya karena kaget.

"Dia... siapa?" tanya Eunsun akhirnya. "Mantanku" Kyungsoo tersenyum. Entah kenapa senyuman itu jadi membuat Eunsun sakit sekarang. "Oh. Geurae. Aku pergi dulu" Eunsun berniat bangun dan pergi namun Kyungsoo menahan tangannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Eunsun menarik kasar tangannya dan menggeleng. "Aku harus pulang" jawabnya singkat. Lalu benar-benar beranjak dari tempatnya. Baru 3 langkah, kejadian 3 bulan lalu terulang. Eunsun jatuh tersungkur. Buku-buku yang dibawanya jatuh berserakan dimana-mana.

Jiseok yang berniat menghampiri Eunsun ditahan oleh Ahrin. "Biarkan dulu. Biarkan saja Kyungsoo yang menolongnya" Jiseok kembali ketempatnya dan memperhatikan Eunsun yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Eunsun. Gwenchana?" Kyungsoo berniat membantu Eunsun. "Jangan mendekat" peringatan dari Eunsun sepertinya tidak mempan. Kyungsoo tetap mendekati Eunsun dan berusaha membantunya bangkit.

"Lihat. Dagumu berdarah lagi"

"Kubilang jangan mendekat"

"Tapi.."

"PERGI. AKU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKANMU" Eunsun berteriak dan menepis tangan Kyungsoo. Untung saja perpustakaan sedang sepi, mereka tidak akan menjadi pusat perhatian karena teriakan Eunsun barusan.

Eunsun merasa dia beruntung tangannya bisa bergerak, karena dengan begitu dia bisa menepis semua sentuhan Kyungsoo. Tapi kakinya sepertinya tidak berfungsi sama sekali. Eunsun tetap dengan posisi duduknya sambil terus mengelap dagunya yang penuh darah dengan sapu tangannya.

"Eunsun-ah. Kau terluka biarkan aku membawamu keruang kesehatan" nada bicara Kyungsoo begitu lembut. Sungguh, Kyungsoo tidak tega melihat Eunsun dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri" Eunsun memaksa agar ia bisa berdiri dengan kakinya. Tetapi karena kakinya yang benar-benar lumpuh saat ini, dia malah terjatuh lagi. Kyungsoo reflek menangkapnya.

"Sudah kubilang, biarkan aku membawamu keruang kesehatan"

"Kubilang tidak usah. Lepaskan aku" sifat keras kepala Eunsun keluar. Dia benar-benar membenci dirinya yang sekarang. Dia terlihat begitu lemah. 'Benar juga. Yeoja sepertimu bukan tipenya Kyungsoo. Aku yakin, bahkan seujung jaripun Kyungsoo tidak menyukaimu. Hahahaha' kata-kata Seohyun terulang lagi diotaknya.

"Benar kata Seohyun sunbae tadi. Bahkan seujung jarikupun kau tidak akan menyukainya. Apalagi jika kau tau penyakitku" Eunsun tersenyum pahit. Kyungsoo menatap Eunsun bingung, "Apa maksudmu? Kata-kata Seohyun tadi jangan kau dengar. Biarkan aku membawamu, ne?"

"KUBILANG JANGAN DEKATI AKU. LEPASKAN TANGANMU" Kyungsoo melepas pegangannya pada bahu Eunsun. "Seperti katamu tadi. Jatuh cinta adalah hal yang bodoh. Aku merasa aku orang terbodoh karena sudah jatuh cinta padamu" Kyungsoo terkejut dengan pengakuan Eunsun.

Jiseok akhirnya menghampiri Eunsun dan Kyungsoo. "Ahrin, tolong bawa Eunsun pergi" Ahrin mengangguk dan memapah Eunsun. Dengan langkah pelan mereka keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Kau" Jiseok mencengkram kerah depan seragam Kyungsoo. "Berani sekali kau menyakitinya. Jangan pernah temui Eunsun lagi atau kau akan mati" Jiseok melepas cengkramannya kasar lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Aaarrgghh. Kenapa jadi begini?"

~(LOVE)~

Kyungsoo pov.

"Kanker sum-sum tulang belakang" kalimat itu terus berputar dikepalaku. Eunsun terkena kanker sum-sum tulang belakang. Dokter yang kutemui 2 hari lalu itu pasti bercanda. Dia tampak terlalu sehat untuk ukuran orang yang terkena kanker.

Ya, 2 hari lalu. Saat Jiseok dan Ahrin membawa Eunsun pergi aku mengikuti mereka. Awalnya mereka keruang kesehatan dan kupikir mereka akan terus disitu. Tetapi kakak Eunsun datang bersama namjachingunya dan membawanya pergi.

Aku mengikutinya dan sampai dirumah sakit. Saat mereka keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang ternyata ruang dokter, aku memasuki ruang dokter itu dan bertanya apa penyakit Eunsun. Dan aku terkejut mendengarnya.

2 hari ini, aku bahkan tidak berani mendatangi rumahnya. Aku pengecut? Ya, aku memang begitu. Aku hanya takut dia menolak kehadiranku.

Tttrrrrttt...

Kulihat ponselku bergetar. Telfon masuk entah dari siapa karena aku tak mengenal nomornya.

"Yeoboseyo"

'Yeoboseyo, benarkah ini Do Kyungsoo?' kurasa aku mengenal suara yeoja yang menelfonku ini.

"Ne, Do Kyungsoo imnida. Nuguseyo?"

'Aku Jiseok. Dengar, jika bukan Eunsun yang meminta aku tidak akan menelfonmu. Bisakah kau datang kerumah sakit?'

"Ne, aku kesana sekarang" tanpa mendengarku bicara lagi telfon itu dimatikan. Benar-benar tidak sopan.

~(LOVE)~

"Annyeong haseyo" Aku membuka pintu didepanku. Kulihat ada Jiseok, Ahrin, dan kakak Eunsun yang sedang menyuapi Eunsun. "Annyeong" Eunsun menjawab riang dan kakak Eunsun tersenyum padaku. Kurasa Eunsun, Jiseok, dan Ahrin tidak menceritakan masalah yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku pulang dulu eonni" Jiseok berkata tiba-tiba, lalu pergi begitu saja dan menabrak bahuku kasar. Yeoja itu, benar-benar... "Aku juga. Dah Eunsun. Aku menyayangimu" Ahrin pun ikut keluar dan berniat menabrakku seperti Jiseok tadi tapi aku menghindar. Kulihat dia mendengus, kesal mungkin.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus pulang. Aku harus ganti baju. Bisakah kau menjaganya?" aku mengangguk, "Ne, noona" kakak Eunsun lalu mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Aku mendekati Eunsun dan duduk dikursi didekatnya. "Mianhae" ucapku pelan, Eunsun menatapku bingung. "Minta maaf untuk apa?" dia lalu mengambil jeruk dimeja sebelah tempat tidurnya. "Kau mau?" dia menawarkannya padaku, aku menggeleng.

"Aku minta maaf. Karena tidak peka dengan perasaanmu. Sebenarnya, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu" aku menggenggam tangan kanannya. "Benarkah? Tapi kau bilang cinta itu hal yang bodoh" dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit kuartikan. Aku tersenyum.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku sampai selesai" aku menyentil hidungnya pelan. "Aw, appo" dia mengusap hidungnya, lucu sekali ekspresinya yang begitu. "Kalau begitu ulangi lagi. Aku akan mendengarkannya" pintanya.

"Ne. Cinta itu hal terbodoh yang pernah kudengar. Setidaknya sampai kau merubah semua definisiku tentang hal itu" aku melihat pipinya merona. "Saranghae" lanjutku. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Wae?" dia menggeleng, "Aku malu" aku tertawa pelan dan mengelus rambutnya. "Jadi apa jawabanmu?" kulihat dia meletakkan tangannya didagu, terlihat seperti berpikir.

"Aku akan jawab nado saranghae. Tapi nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Menyanyi? Apa karena dia tau aku ikut klub musik makanya dia menyuruhku menyanyi?

"Kenapa diam? Tidak bisa ya? Harusnya tadi aku menyuruh Jiseok menelfon Baekhyun saja. Suara Baekki kan bagus" mwo? Baekhyun? Dia sainganku di klub musik. Jadi Eunsun juga mengenalnya.

"Eh, aku bisa. Bahkan suaraku lebih bagus darinya"

"Bagus. Cepatlah bernyanyi" dia meminta, lebih tepatnya memerintah menurutku. Aish, yeoja ini.

Kyungsoo pov end.

~(LOVE)~

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dan berniat mengeluarkan suara indahnya. Namun kegiatannya terhenti. "Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Eunsun, "Kau mau aku menyanyi lagu apa?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Terserah kau lah" Kyungsoo mengacungkan kedua jempolnya kearah Eunsun. Dia menarik nafasnya lagi dan mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

'Deoneun mangseoliji ma jebal

Nae simjangi geo du eoga

Geurae nalkaro ul surog chohwa

Dalbit jochado nuneul gameun bam

Na anin dareun namja yeotdamyeon

Huegeuk aneue han gujeol ieotdeo ramyeon

Neoui ge saram gua baggun sangcheo modu taewo beoryeo

Baby don't cry tonight

Eodumi geochigo ramyeon

Baby don't cry tonight

Eobseotdeon il idwel geoya

Mulgopumi deuneun geoseon niga aniya

Geutnae molla ya haetdeon

So baby don't cry... cry

Nae sarangi neol jikilteni'

Perlahan, air mata mengalir dipipi Eunsun. "Selesai. Eunsun-ah, kenapa menangis?" Kyungsoo terlihat panik. "Apa aku menyakitimu? Mianhae" Eunsun menggeleng. "Suaramu sangat bagus. Aku terharu mendengarnya" Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Sudah kubilang suaraku lebih bagus dari Baekhyun. Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Seperti laguku tadi, ne?" Eunsun mengangguk.

"Karena itu, kau harus seperti lagumu tadi. Lindungi aku dengan cintamu, tidak hanya malam ini tadi untuk malam-malam selanjutnya juga. Janji?" Eunsun mengarahkan kelingkingnya kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meraih kelingking itu dengan kelingkingnya.

"Janji"

~(LOVE)~

Selama seminggu ini Kyungsoo selalu menemani Eunsun dirumah sakit. Ada saja yang dibawanya setiap menemui Eunsun. Entah bunga atau apapun yang disukai Eunsun. Seperti hari ini, Kyungsoo membawa bunga tulip putih.

"Aku suka bunganya. Kutaruh disini ya" Eunsun berniat meletakkan bunga itu dimeja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Tetapi bunga itu malah jatuh karena Eunsun melepaskan bunga itu begitu saja.

"Gwenchana?" Kyungsoo terlihat khawatir melihat gerakan Eunsun yang terlihat kaku. "Gwenchana. Hanya saja tanganku tidak bisa bergerak" Eunsun tersenyum kaku kearah Kyungsoo.

"Tidur saja. Aku akan menjagamu" Eunsun menurut dan segera tertidur.

Selama sejam Kyungsoo berada diruangan itu tanpa melakukan apapun. Dia mulai merasa bosan dan keluar dari kamar Eunsun. Dilihatnya didepan ruangan dokter yang menangani Eunsun, kakak Eunsun bersama namjachingunya sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan dokter. Kemudian ketiga orang itu memasuki ruangan dokter itu. Karena penasaran, Kyungsoo menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Sepertinya perkiraan kami meleset. Umurnya kira-kira hanya sampai minggu depan. Jika dia melakukan operasi pendonoran sum-sum tulang belakang. Maka mungkin saja Eunsun-ssi bisa sembuh" dokter itu berkata dengan serius. Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir dipipi Kyungsoo. Minggu depan? Bagaimana bisa waktunya hanya sesingkat itu?

"Berapa kira-kira biayanya?" Hyunae takut ia tidak bisa membayar. Gajinya sebagai pelayan restoran tidak begitu besar. Selain itu gajinya bulan ini sudah ia gunakan untuk membayar uang kuliahnya dan biaya rumah sakit Eunsun.

"Sekitar 15 juta won" Hyunae menangis tanpa suara, Suho yang berada disebelahnya hanya bisa menenangkannya.

"Kami bisa membayarnya. Tapi apakah pendonornya sudah ada?"

"Sampai saat ini kami belum menemukannya pendonor yang cocok DNA nya dengan Eunsun-ssi"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kami permisi dokter" dokter itu hanya mengangguk. Suho dan Hyunae berjalan keluar ruangan. Melihat Suho dan Hyunae mendekat, Kyungsoo langsung pergi menjauh dari pintu ruangan dokter itu.

"Bagaimana ini? 15 juta? Tabunganku hanya ada 4 juta" Hyunae berkata panik, ini menyangkut nyawa adiknya. Dia rela melakukan apapun agar adiknya itu selalu berada disampingnya.

"Aku hanya punya 6 juta. Sisanya kita cari pinjaman saja" usul Suho. Hyunae menatap Suho. Rasanya sangat tidak enak selalu merepotkan namjachingunya itu. "Lebih baik simpan saja uangmu. Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu" Hyunae tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan" Suho membalas senyum Hyunae lalu menghapus sisa-sisa air mata dipipi Hyunae. "Kita bisa melakukannya untuk Eunsun. Hwaiting" Suho mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengajak Hyunae ber-high five. "Ne" Hyunae hanya tersenyum dan membalas tangan Suho.

"Berarti tinggal 5 juta lagi"

~(LOVE)~

Kyungsoo pov.

"Kyungsoo. Ada surat untukmu?" aku mendengar teriakan umma dari bawah. Aku segera berlari menuruni tangga dan mengambil surat ditangan umma. Itu surat dari rumah sakit. Mungkin hasil tes DNA ku dan Eunsun.

Segera saja aku kekamarku. Dengan cepat kubuka surat itu, benar saja isinya adalah hasil tes DNA. Kubaca keseluruhan surat itu. DNA ku dan Eunsun cocok. Jadi aku bisa mendonorkan sum-sum tulang belakangku untuknya.

~(LOVE)~

"Kyungsooooo~ kau harus ikut dan kalahkan Bachon dan Happy Virus itu" Tao berteriak sambil meloncat-loncat didepanku. "Ikut apa?" jawabku malas, biasanya kalau dia menyuruhku bersaing dengan Baekhyun justru dialah yang bermasalah Chanyeol.

"Kompetisi menyanyi di COEX Mall. SMEntertaiment yang mengadakan. Kalau menang kau bisa jadi trainee SM lho" aku tidak tertarik. Tapi biasanya kalau ada lomba begini ada hadiahnya kan.

"Oh, lalu hadiah lainnya apa?" tanyaku langsung, Tao membuka sebuah brosur ditangannya. "Em, 5 juta won"

"Mwo? 5 juta? Aku ikut" jawabku segera. Jika aku menang, aku bisa membantu Hyunae noona membayar biaya operasi Eunsun.

"Lomba itu hari sabtu minggu ini" aku membuka ponselku dan melihat kalender. "Kau yakin? Ini hari kamis" jawabku. Tao mengangguk, "Ne, berlatihlah" Tao lalu pergi lagi keluar kelas. Hari sabtu ya, aku akan berusaha demi Eunsun.

Kyungsoo pov end.

~(LOVE)~

Hari sabtu. Kyungsoo sedang bersiap-siap dibelakang panggung. Tapi sepertinya dia masih terlihat ragu. "Kau yakin aku bisa menang?" Kyungsoo bertanya ragu pada Tao yang menemaninya sejak tadi. "Aku yakin. Hwaiting Kyungsoo" Tao melakukan aegyo, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit ilfeel melihatnya.

"Nah. Sepertinya sekarang giliranmu. Kau pasti menang" Tao mendorong punggung Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo hampir jatuh tersungkur. "Ya! Pelan-pelan" protes Kyungsoo. Tao hanya menunjukkan ekspresi ini^_^V.

~(LOVE)~

Kyungsoo berlari sambil terus menggenggam sebuah amplop coklat yang lumayan tebal. Isi amplop itu 5 juta won. Kebetulan sekali, rumah sakit dan COEX Mall tidak begitu jauh. Jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berlari saja.

Entah karena terlalu senang atau apa. Semua yang dia lalui akan dia tabrak tanpa perduli apa yang ditabraknya. Kalimat protes dari beberapa pejalan kaki yang ditabraknya juga tidak ia hiraukan.

Kyungsoo berlari menyebrangi jalan tanpa memperhatikan bahwa tanda untuk pejalan kaki berwarna merah. Sebuah truk melaju cepat kearahnya.

Ciiiiitttttt. Brak.

Kyungsoo terpental dan kepalanya terbentur pembatas jalan. Beberapa orang mengerumuninya dan supir truk yang menabraknya kabur. Tidak ada lagi yang diingatnya. Selain wajah Eunsun.

~(LOVE)~

Seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat terlihat sibuk mengurus seorang pasien tabrak lari yang baru saja datang. Pasien itu terus menggenggam amplop coklat.

"Dok...ter" pasien itu memanggil sang dokter yang sibuk membersihkan darah diwajahnya. "Pasien sadar. Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" dokter itu bertanya.

"Tolong.. donorkan.." kalimatnya terhenti, entah kenapa kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. "Ne, donorkan apa?"

"Sum-su..m tulang be..lakang. Pada Eun..sun. dan berikan ini. Untuk.. biaya op..perasi" pasien bernama Do Kyungsoo itu lalu menyerahkan amplop coklat yang sejak tadi digenggamnya pada dokter itu.

Perlahan, jantungnya melemah. Dokter dengan cepat menyiapkan alat kejut jantung, menggosokkan kedua sisinya lalu menekannya pada dada bidang namja itu.

Sudah ketiga kali dan tidak berhasil. Terlihat garis datar dialat pendeteksi detak jantung, pertanda nyawa namja itu sudah tiada.

"Cepat siapkan pasien Song Eunsun. Dia akan melakukan operasi pendonoran sekarang"

~(LOVE)~

Operasi itu telah selesai. Dokter keluar dari ruang operasi dengan pakaian serba hijaunya. Hyunae dan Suho yang sedang duduk langsung saja bangun dan bertanya tentang keadaan Eunsun.

"Operasi berhasil. Dia sekarang harus dirawat untuk memulihkan kondisinya" Hyunae memeluk Suho dan menangis. "Kamsahamnida dokter" Hyunae membungkuk formal pada dokter.

"Tidak. Berterima kasihlah pada pendonor yang memberikan organ tubuhnya secara cuma-cuma, dia bahkan yang menambahkan uang kalian untuk biaya operasi" dokter itu tersenyum.

"Apa dia masih hidup? Boleh kami tau siapa orang itu?" Hyunae sangat bersyukur karena ada orang sebaik itu yang rela mengorbankan organ tubuhnya untuk adiknya.

"Dia sudah meninggal 1 jam sebelum operasi dilakukan karena kecelakaan. Namanya Do Kyungsoo"

"Do Kyungsoo?" Hyunae memastikan, dokter itu mengangguk. "Saya harus kembali keruangan untuk menulis laporan. Permisi" dokter itu meninggalkan Hyunae dan Suho.

"Do Kyungsoo. Tidak mungkin" Hyunae duduk dengan lemas. Satu kesedihan pergi tetapi kesedihan lain datang. "Bagaimana kita jelaskan ini pada Eunsun?"

~(LOVE)~

"Yeeeeaaayy, uri Eunsun is back" Jiseok dan Ahrin memeluk Eunsun yang sudah sadar setelah operasi. "Hehehe. Akhirnya aku bisa sembuh. Kyungsoo tidak bersama kalian?" Jiseok dan Ahrin diam. Mereka sudah tau apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo dari Tao. "Kenapa diam?" Eunsun mengibaskan tangannya didepan Jiseok dan Ahrin.

"Ah, itu. Kyungsoo sedang banyak tugas jadi.."

"Jangan dengarkan Ahrin. Tanyakan keadaan Kyungsoo pada Hyunae eonni" Ahrin memukul lengan Jiseok. "Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Jika berbohong dia akan semakin sedih. Lebih baik tau yang sebenarnya kan" Jiseok lalu pergi meninggalkan Eunsun dan Ahrin. Eunsun menatap Ahrin, seolah meminta penjelasan. "Aku tak bisa jelaskan. Tanya saja pada Hyunae eonni. Kurasa aku juga harus pergi, daahh" Ahrin lalu keluar.

"Kenapa pulang semua?" tanya Hyunae yang baru masuk, Eunsun mengangkat bahunya. "Molla. Eonni, aku mau tanya" Hyunae duduk disebelah Eunsun. "Mau tanya apa? Hm?" Hyunae mengelus pelan rambut Eunsun.

"Kyungsoo" Hyunae berhenti mengelus rambut Eunsun. "Kemana dia?" Eunsun menatap Hyunae innocent. Hyunae hanya menghela nafas.

"Ayo ketempatnya"

~(LOVE)~

Eunsun pov.

_"Kyungsoo yang menyumbangkan sum-sum tulang belakangnya untukmu. Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan setelah berlari dari COEX Mall kerumah sakit untuk menyerahkan uang yang dia dapat saat menang lomba menyanyi. uang itu untuk biaya operasimu" _Aku menangis tanpa suara saat kata-kata Hyunae eonni tadi kembali kuingat. Hyunae eonni hanya diam disampingku. Benarkah ini dia? Benarkah Do Kyungsoo ada didalam makam ini?

"Hei. Namja tanpa senyum. Kau dengar aku?" tidak ada yang menjawab. Biasanya dia akan langsung memanggilku yeoja aneh atau yeoja babo. Tapi sekarang, kemana dia?

"Kau pasti mendengarku. Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" aku merasa seperti orang gila sekarang. Aku berbicara dengan makam. Aku benar-benar gila kan?

"Setidaknya ucapkan selamat tinggal jika kau pergi. Tapi apa? Kenapa pergi tanpa bilang apapun padaku?" aku melempar mawar yang kubawa tadi. Dulu dia akan balas melemparku. Sekarang, dia hanya diam.

"Janjimu palsu. Kau bilang akan menjagaku setiap malam. Kenapa kau pergi? Bagaimana caranya kau menjagaku jika seperti ini. DO KYUNGSOO BABO" aku berteriak dikalimat terakhirku.

"Sudahlah. Dia tidak akan bisa tenang jika kau begini" Hyunae eonni menenangkanku. Aku hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluknya.

~(LOVE)~

Kau bilang cinta itu hal terbodoh yang pernah kau dengar?

Berarti aku adalah orang terbodoh karena jatuh cinta padamu

Aku orang terbodoh karena terperangkap dalam pesonamu

Aku orang terbodoh yang berani menyatakan perasaanku padamu

_'Nae sarangi neol jjikilteni'_

Kata itu berputar diotakku

Suaramu saat menyanyikan lagu untukku selalu terdengar ditelingaku

Kata-kata cintamu, walau hanya sekali kudengar juga terus memenuhi seluruh ruangan hatiku

Janjimu, akan menjagaku tidak hanya malam ini tapi untuk malam-malam setelah malam ini kau juga akan menjagaku

Aku percaya

Walau tubuhmu tak bisa kulihat

Kuyakin kau sedang tersenyum menatapku

END


End file.
